Nunca mas me carteare!
by Arabella Figg Black
Summary: Bueno, aqui con mi otra historia, pero esta si tiene los dialogos separados, esta tambien es de Hr, pero es basada en hechos reales, es cuando una se cartea, no todo es como una cree, solo lean, dejen muchos reviews y no sean tan duros ^^


Bueno, esta ya es mi sexta historia, segunda de Ron y Hermione, bueno, todas creemos que existe el desamor, y que la vida no es color de rosa, y que la torta de la felicidad la porción grande se sirve una sola vez en la vida, bueno, antes de empezar la historia, mis respectivos agradecimientos a la Ale, que aunque no a leído aun mi historia, tengo fe, en que la leerá, a la nathy, que me ayudado, mucho en todo este tiempo, a mi amiga Gi, por apoyarme en todo, a la Sofía, que cada vez que viene a mi casa, lee una de mis tantas historias, así que, ahora, y ah, como no así, una de las mas importantes, la Estefanía, que siempre me deja pensando, y por ayudarme tanto a reflexionar las cosas, ahora si, voy a la historia  
  
Nunca mas me cartearé  
  
Bueno, Harry, Ron y Hermione, habían salido de Hogwarts, hace ya dos años, y Ron y Hermione, nada de nada, y ella, jamás lo pudo olvidar, a pesar de que su amiga Parvati, siempre le decía, que ellos eran la pareja ideal, y de que a Ron, se le notaba mucho, que el la quería.  
  
Tranquila mujer, Ron te ama, se le nota- decía Parvati  
  
Pero si me ama, por que nunca me lo dijo????- pregunta Hermione  
  
Por que así son todos los hombres, y sin mas ejemplo, te pongo a Harry- dijo Parvati  
  
Harry, pero que tiene el en esto??- dijo Herm  
  
Por que cuanto no tardo en decirle a Cho, que la amaba????- dijo Parvati  
  
Bueno, eso es cierto- dijo pensativa Hermione-Mira, este año, en la universidad, siempre, hacen carteos, que tal, si me carteo, aprovecho de conocer a alguien, y quien sabe??- decía Hermione, sin importancia  
  
Mira, ya que vas en los muggles, debería, presentar uno, que sea, no crees????- pregunta Parvati  
  
Tu tienes a Seamus- dijo Hermione  
  
Si, pero un amigo nunca esta demas- decía Parvati  
  
Mira, yo en la escuela, tengo amigas brujas, y te las voy a presentar, por que para el resto de mi clase, hacer levitar objetos, es cosa de locos- le indico Hermione  
  
Y cuando seria???- dijo Parvati muy interesada  
  
De aquí, a, mediados de abril- dijo Hermione  
  
Hecho- dijo ella  
  
El día de la junta........  
  
Herm, quien es esa chica, que te mira tanto- dijo Gian  
  
No lo sé, pero te mira raro- dijo Natacha  
  
Sea quien sea, pregúntale que quiere- dijo Alexandra  
  
Si, Parvati!!!!- dijo Hermione  
  
Tardaste, pero lo lograste Mione- dijo Parvati  
  
Mione???- dijo Gian  
  
Si, así me decían en Hogwarts- dijo Herm  
  
Mira, ella es Gian, esta otra es la Natacha, y ella es la Ale- dijo Herm  
  
Gusto- dijo Parvati, saludándolas a todas  
  
Y que hay de nuevo, y apareció algún hombre Mione???- dijo Parvati  
  
Si, y uno que parece estar muy interesado en ella- dijo Gian  
  
Sí, quien???- dijo Parvati  
  
Su nombre es Felipe- dijo Hermione, poniéndose roja  
  
Y que sucederá con Ron, Mione???- dijo Parvati  
  
Tendré que olvidarlo, y punto- dijo Herm  
  
Que drástica, hasta el verano, tu decías lo contrario- dijo Parvati  
  
Hablas de Weasley???- dijo Ale  
  
Si -dijo Parvati- yo conozco muy bien a la Mione, pero ella sufrió mucho por Ron, y él por ella, pero ambos fueron muy cobardes, al no afrontar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, aunque Ron y Hermione, tuvieron contacto hasta el pasado año, y ella se mostraba muy feliz de poder verlo, pero ahora que te veo tan entusiasmada con ese Felipe, no me queda mas que felicitarte- dijo Parvati  
  
Bueno, gracias- dijo Hermione  
  
Quieres leer sus cartas???-dijo Natacha  
  
Bueno- dijo Parvati- claro que si Mione, me deja???  
  
Obvio, como no te voy a dejar, si todo el mundo las ha leído- dijo Herr. , y se las entrego  
  
Este mino te quiere- dijo Parvati  
  
De eso nos podemos dar cuenta desde la tercera carta- dijo Ale  
  
Si, y creo que lo que no ha hecho Ron en ocho años, él lo ha hecho en 3 meses- dijo Parvati  
  
Se imaginan, que en la próxima carta, se me declarara???- dijo Hermione, con voz soñadora  
  
Te dedicamos una canción???- dijo Gian  
  
No, gracias- dijo Hermione  
  
Además, ya duérmanse- dijo Hermione  
  
Al otro día.......  
  
Gi, fue la primera en despertar, y vio a su mejor amiga abrazada a su oso regalón, Gonzalo, y a una larga carta de Felipe en la otra mano, y esta se encargo de despertar al resto  
  
Es que no lo puedo creer- decía Natacha  
  
Parece mentira- dijo Ale  
  
Jamás creí que le gustara tanto- dijo Parvati  
  
Que pasa???- dijo Hermione, que al levantarse, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado durmiendo con la carta de Felipe- Oops!!!  
  
Oops????- dijo Parvati- no, no, no, se dice, OH!!, me dormí con su carta por que me gusta  
  
NO ME GUSTA!!!!!- dijo Herm  
  
Que no???, Y yo soy la ministra de magia!!!- dijo Parvati  
  
Ministra, es un honor conocerla- dijo sarcásticamente Herm  
  
No te creo- dijo Gian- te gusta, se te nota  
  
NO ME GUSTA!!!- repetía Hermione  
  
Hermione y Felipe, sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E, besándose!!!!!- dijo Natacha  
  
Miren, si ella dice que no le gusta, es por que le gusta- dijo Ale  
  
Estoy confundida, eso es todo!!- dijo Hermione  
  
Ya, si te estamos leseando- dijo Parvati  
  
Y así transcurrió el día, y paso casi un mes hasta que Hermione recibiera otra carta  
  
DICE QUE ME QUIERE!!!- gritaba Hermione, por todo el patio de su universidad, mientras todos la miraban como diciendo 'pobre loca'  
  
Que bien Mione, pero hay que subir- dijo Gian  
  
Si, al tiro- dijo ella  
  
Quien diría- dijo Ale- la Mione, encontró pololo  
  
Si- dijo Nata- ahora, solo faltamos nosotras  
  
2 semanas después.........  
  
lo voy a llamar- dijo Mione  
  
a su casa o a la U???- dijo Gin  
  
si no esta en la U, lo llamo a la casa, y gracias Gi, por darme el fono de su casa- dijo Mione  
  
En el recreo......  
  
Alo, esta Felipe Contreras???- dijo Nata, haciéndose pasar por Herm  
  
  
  
FELIPE, LA HERMIONE!!!!!!- dijo el dueño del teléfono  
  
  
  
se corto- dijo nata  
  
Que voy a hacer???- dijo Hermione  
  
Llámalo a su casa- dijo Ale  
  
Si, Parvati, me puede ayudar- dijo Herm  
  
Va ir Parvati???- dijo Nata  
  
Si- respondió Herm  
  
Las voy a llamar por teléfono, para saber como esta  
  
Bueno- dijo Hermione- ya son las 7, así que, me voy, chaus!!!  
  
Chaus!!!- dijeron todas  
  
Al otro día.......................  
  
Lo voy a llamar- dijo Hermione, y pesco el teléfono, y llamo  
  
Alo, estará Felipe???- dijo ella  
  
No, pero llega como a las 7, ahí si quieres lo llamas- dijo el receptor  
  
Bueno, gracias- Herm, corto, miro su reloj, eran 10 para las 7, espero los 10 minutos, y llamo- Alo, estará Felipe???  
  
Si, espera un poco- dijo el padre del chico  
  
Gracias- dijo Hermione  
  
Alo???- dijo Felipe  
  
Alo, Felipe???- dijo Hermione, toda nerviosa  
  
Si, con quien hablo???- dijo el  
  
Con Hermione, tu carteo de la escuela de derecho- dijo ella  
  
Como??- dijo el  
  
Si, soy yo, Hermione- dijo ella  
  
Disculpa, pero yo no te conozco- dijo el  
  
QUE?!- O_o  
  
Si, no te conozco, además, yo ni siquiera me carteo- dijo él  
  
Ah, disculpa, me debo haber equivocado de numero, disculpa- dijo ella  
  
No hay problema- dijo él Y colgaron.  
  
MALDITO INFELIZ, COMO SE LE OCURRE NEGARME DE ESA FORMA!!!?!?!?!?!- decía Hermione, absolutamente histérica  
  
Calma- dijo Parvati, y ella la abrazo, y Herm, se largo a llorar, luego, Herm llamo a su mejor amiga Gian, y esta lo único que hizo fue reírse, Nata, le ayudo a comprobar lo que estaba temiendo, el Felipe, nunca se había carteado, y todo termino con una triste y decepcionada Hermione  
  
Juro, que nunca mas me cartearé!!!!- dijo Hermione  
  
FIN  
  
Les gusto???  
  
Eso espero, y dejen muchos reviews!!!! 


End file.
